


Contemplate Consequences

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Sailor Moon Sailor Stars anime. Worry appeared in Sailor Iron Mouse's eyes after she wandered a barren area.





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Worry appeared in Sailor Iron Mouse's eyes after she wandered a barren area. Zero people. Zero Star Seeds to steal for Sailor Galaxia. She winced as her legs ached from walking for hours. Sailor Iron Mouse ceased walking. Her eyes were on a bench before she smiled. 

Sailor Iron Mouse walked to the bench. After resting on it, she began to shut her eyes. Sailor Iron Mouse continued to smile. She forgot about Star Seeds. Sailor Galaxia's scowl was a mere memory. Sailor Galaxia's scowl.

Eyes opened at a fast pace. Sailor Iron Mouse began to sit up. She trembled after she remembered Sailor Galaxia's scowl. Her usual scowl. 

If Sailor Iron Mouse returned without Star Seeds? There were plenty of ways for Sailor Galaxia to harm her. Several beams of energy blasts. Dark lightning. Perhaps golden lightning. Sailor Iron Mouse was quite familiar with the attacks. She always angered Sailor Galaxia with empty hands.

Sailor Iron Mouse glanced at the area. Not one person was present. The bench was abandoned. 

Sailor Iron Mouse's body trembled. She refused to remember golden lightning hitting her. Knocking her down. Causing her to wince. 

Perhaps Sailor Galaxia was going to understand everything this time.


	2. Chapter 2

After trembling another time, Sailor Iron Mouse approached Sailor Galaxia at a snail's pace. She ceased trembling. Worry formed in her eyes again as soon as she viewed Sailor Galaxia scowling and sitting on a throne. Sailor Iron Mouse placed two fingers together. The tips of her fingers contacted one another repeatedly. She slouched a bit. 

''I'll steal many new Star Seeds later.''

''You said the same thing earlier.''

Sailor Iron Mouse blinked. 

''How are you going to suffer this time?'' Sailor Galaxia viewed Sailor Iron Mouse's wide eyes. A body trembling again. Sailor Galaxia watched as Sailor Iron Mouse stepped back once. ''Decisions. Decisions. Decisions.''

Golden lightning. Energy blasts. Which attacks to use? 

Sailor Iron Mouse winced after golden lightning with energy blasts knocked her down.

 

 

THE END


End file.
